This invention relates to a medical implant device having a porous surface for tissue ingrowth.
Medical implant devices can be anchored at an implant site by ingrowth of tissue into a porous surface region of the implant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,638 discloses a component of an orthopaedic joint prosthesis which comprises a metal substrate having a porous metal coating into which bone tissue can grow. The coating is provided by metal particles which are jointed to each other and to the substrate to define a plurality of connected, interstitial pores which are distributed throughout the coating. The coating is formed by a sintering process.